


And When Consumed By the Waves

by Kittycattycat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drowning, Gen, OC, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: It occurs to you, suddenly; you're drowning.





	And When Consumed By the Waves

A pit had settled deep within your stomach. You fought the deep-seeded urge to wretch and shake. You manage one of those two urges.

After only brief moments of bright, warm sunlight flickering across your face, you are swallowed whole once more by the waves. The joyous cacophony of children's laughter and beachside music becomes distorted, fading as panic sets in.

Arms flail, fingers curled with nails scratching in desperate hope of reaching anything to grasp onto. Nothing. You knew it would be this way.

You inhale; the cold, briny sea fills your throat. Instinctively it is swallowed down, but no relief comes of it. Your legs are becoming tired, exhausted by fruitless efforts to hit the surface.

Your hair rises like seaweed in the water, rippling behind you and shifting with the currents. The sound of your own heartbeat is all you can hear, thudding loud in your ears as your heart hammers against your ribcage.

You don't know this, but nobody is looking for you yet. In fact, no one has even noticed you are gone. You are no longer a child under the eyes of a doting mother— you are a teenager, and you are now aware that the only way you will be returned to the shore is lifeless, water-logged, and blue.


End file.
